Crush
Crush is a sea turtle and the tetartagonist in the Disney/Pixar 2003 film Finding Nemo. He was voiced by Andrew Stanton, who also directed the film. Biography :When it comes to traveling the ocean's currents, no one has as much fun as Crush. The 150-year-old sea turtle is young at heart with a laid-back surfer dude attitude that lets him go with the flow. But Crush is no drifter; he loves nothing more than the thrill of riding the rollicking East Australian Current (EAC) with his offspring. When Crush encounters Marlin and Dory, he's more than happy to help them find their way, provided they can hold on for the wildest ride of their lives.Bio on Disney.com Appearances ''Finding Nemo Crush is a sea turtle who speaks in the manner of a surfer dude. He helps Marlin and Dory get to Sydney Harbour to rescue Nemo. His nickname for Marlin and Dory is "The Jellyman" and "Little Blue," respectively. After transporting Marlin and Dory on his shell to their destination and giving them the ride of their lives on the East Australian Current, Marlin asks Crush how old he his, and Crush replies, "150, dude, and still young!" Probably the best way to describe Crush is a surfer punk who loves and cares for his son, Squirt.' Finding Dory Crush is set to return in the upcoming sequel ''Finding Dory. Disney Parks Crush is an easy to find character in the Disney Parks, with his Turtle Talk with Crush show appearing at each resort Except Disneyland Paris. He also appears in Finding Nemo: The Musical, Crush's Coaster, Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage, and The Seas with Nemo & Friends as well as World of Color and Tokyo DisneySea's Fantasmic!. He is also seen as a giant statue at Walt Disney World's Disney's Art of Animation Resort. Trivia *Crush appears in his own talk show at The Seas with Nemo & Friends at Epcot, Disney's California Adventure and Tokyo DisneySea. *He also appears as a mosaic during the end credits of WALL-E. *In Toy Story 3, Crush appears as a sticker on Andy's door. *He appeared on the PBS Kids Go! show, FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman, in the season 5 episode "The Ol' Shell Game." In that episode, it is Crush's birthday, so Ruff gives him a call. During that call, Crush tells Ruff about trouble happening with turtles, so Ruff sends Marco and Shreya to learn about sea turtles. At the end of the episode, Crush thanks them for helping the sea turtles, and says that it was the best birthday present ever. *Based on the fact that Crush's father is named Mr. Turtle, this would make Crush's full name Crush Turtle, or C. Turtle (sea turtle) for short. *It is implied that Crush's (and to a lesser extent, Squirt's and the other turtles') home is actually Hawaii, and he and the other turtles are using the EAC to return there. *According to the Guinness Book of World Records, sea turtles can actually live up to 152 years.The Longest Life Span of Animals – Sea Turtles This contradicts what Crush said about still being young at age 150. *Crush makes a cameo appearance in the Pixar short Lava. Gallery Crush-FN.png Crush the Turtle - Finding Nemo.jpeg Crush Plush - Finding Nemo - 20''.jpeg imagesCA2HIMCU.jpg|Crush outside Crush's Coaster Finding Nemo Snowglobe.jpeg Finding Nemo Snowglobe 2.jpeg RSCN7076.JPG|Crush and Squirt in It's a Small World: The Animated Series. FindingNemo_Crush.jpg FindingNemoCrush.jpg 75-Crush.jpg|POP! Vinyl Wallenemo.jpg|Crush mosaic in the end credits of WALL-E Crushstickerpicture.png|The Crush sticker on Andy's door 2015-lava-04.jpg|Crush appears with another turtle in Lava References Category:Males Category:Pixar characters Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Turtles Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Animated characters Category:Australian characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Parents Category:Widows/Widowers